Zap's Night
by awesomegryphon1
Summary: Dex tells Zap good night. Plus, A new ship I made Dex x Zap Dez. I don't own Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist.


(The person POV (Point of View) is **Zap Monogan**)

In the absolute dead of night, when no one else is awake, except Tung trying to getting a night snack. When the habitat is quiet, when the alien bugs have gotten too tired to make noises anymore. It's at this time do I lay awake on my bed, In my room, staring up to the ceiling above my head.

It's at this time, when I'm left alone to my thoughts, do I think about everything that has happened to us. Sure, I think Jenny's cute and all, but on the other hand I like the guys I have now. Regardless of what we're doing and where we're going.

Constantly keeping the universe from a plague of alien bugs, some are really awesome, some are boring and lame as fuck, and some are just...a big nope. We want to be safe, it's the only thing we can do, especially from the destructive, empty headed Syruss.

It's at this time of night, when I'm left alone to my thoughts, do I realize just how much actually being alone hurts, even when Jenny isn't with me. The emptiness that I feel stretch across my chest causes the rest of my body to paralyze and ache, and damn it hurts like hell.

However, I'm not alone. There's Dex Hamilton the Crazy Lover over alien insects, Jenny 10 that cute girl thats keeps saying she's a engineer despite her attitude, and even The gross and unhiegenic Tung Swampton and then there's me...Zap Monogan the Insect Mutant created from a mad scientist for the military.

They're all laying down, sound asleep, in their own rooms, separated in the hallway, after the long day. I'm the only one who is left staring at the ceiling. I reach up to my head; removing my awesome black goggles and turning over onto my right side to face away from the door and to face the wall.

Somewhere out in the habitat, a Devil Banchee roared, and another responded. At least they're not alone…The bed that comforted me shifted slightly, I heard strange footsteps and my heart jumped in my chest. I frowned my eyes bravely, got up in my defense stance and struck my wings out my back, like a boss of course. The door automactically opened and revealed a large but a man in his 20s came in but immediately closed the door till it was pitch dark.

A hand was suddenly and carefully placed on my shoulder; I flinched, but quickly relaxed, but still it kinda paralyzed me abit. The same hand gently trailed down my left arm before snaking around the left side of my waist, I kinda resisted a lustful sigh. The other arm slipped beside the right side of my head; both arms pulling me toward against a broad, tough chest until mine met with the stranger's and I knew who it was.

It was Dex, obviously I could tell by his sorta pleasant australian smell.

"It's ok, It's ok, It's just me, ok, it's just me, Dex Hamilto-" He tried to whisper in my ear, but it was a good thing I shutted him up with my right wing.

"Yeah yeah, I already knew it was you anyways…." I softly replied.

I did want to punch him for tring to sneak up and scare me, but his body slightly dwarfed mine in comparison, his warmth surrounding me.

"So...what do you want this time?" I asked with a sexy smirk that he could'nt see.

He simply pulled up one of my arms and kissed the back of it and then he pulled me to a tight warm embrace.

"Dex what are you...doing?"

"Just...Something I wanted to give you...before I go to bed..." He replied,

"Wha-..." I was cut off...He slightly pushed me onto my bed, gently.

I felt his chest raise slowly as he took a breath to let out a contented sigh into the front of my slick, sharp hair and kissed my forehead. Then, He lowered his head slightly to press lips to my neck; It felt like nothing i've felt before, even from Jenny...and sure I felt quite guilty of such pleasure, but it vanished as he trailed a line of soft kisses from the lower base of my neck to the underneath of my chin.

It was quite stunning to actually get his soft touch, not even Jenny's can be compared to Dex's. My heart pounding in my chest and my blood ringing in my ears and my face. I could feel my blushing, heated cheeks starting to redden and prayed that he couldn't see the coloring, but he knew it, I could feel his lips turn up into a friendly smile as he retraced the line of his kisses back down my neck.

An exhausted yawn escaped my mouth suddenly, and he pulled me closer into his warm, comfy embrace, it was his way of saying good night; a routine that had become a nightly ritual and one we'd forever keep a secret, not even Tung or Jenny will know of this. He slithered his arm deeper from around my waist and onto my mid back, now we were face to face.

Somehow, I was able to see his bright fire red eyes meet with my light sea blue eyes and with his arms carefully wrapped around my middle back as he pulled me closer to his body and chest, which added more pleasure to ease me down, He placed a hand onto my cheek to keep me still as his lips carefully and perfectly connected with mine.

His lips were slightly thick, but they were warm and moist. I fought back a lusty moan that was itching and threatening to sound from my throat. Instead, I parted my lips to allow him entrance. He accepted lovingly, his tongue slipping over my lips to explore the cavern of my mouth and my tongue.

I raised my hand up to hold his wrist. I felt that if I hadn't, I would have lost all control of myself. If I could have the world exactly how I want it, I would never let this moment stop. I would cling to him forever and I would never feel alone at nights like this ever again.

It was then did I realize that tears were falling from my eyes and down the sides of my face. His fingers were already catching them as they fell, then we parted lips with a small line of saliva coming from both of our mouths. He shifted above me to kiss my cheekbone under my right eye, catching a tear with his lips.

"Don't worry, mate. It's Ok, I'm always with you…" Dex assured me,

"Thanks." I softly replied.

Dex nodded slowly as he removed his arm out from under my head and behind my back so he could stand up, towering so tall above me as I continue to lay on my bed falling asleep. I could just slightly hear his footsteps, as light as leaves landing on the ground, as he crossed the room to the exit onto the hallway, where he would be able to go back into his room for the rest of the night.

I yawned widely, sleep finally pulling me into its dark and lonely world, But I ain't alone. There's Jenny, Tung, and especially Dex Hamilton. As long as I have him, I don't ever have to worry about this feeling of night loneliness ever again y'know.


End file.
